Mi Princesa
by Kailena Dolly
Summary: Mi nombre es Sasuke, estoy aquí para servirte mi princesa, sólo bésame por favor - SasuSaku  Shota/Loli
1. Al rescate

**Mi princesa**

**Nota de autora:  
><strong>Siempre me ha tocado leer fic de Sasuke y Sakura pero cuando son adolecentes, o uno es mayor que el otro pero siempre me pregunte, ¿Cómo sería una relación entre ellos como niños? Una muy linda por seguro!,

Toda la historia será narrada por Sasuke (un mini Sasuke n.n), será un AU y yo mandare aviso para cualquier escenita ¿de acuerdo?

Muchas gracias por leer XD

**Summary:  
><strong>Mi nombre es Sasuke, estoy aquí para servirte mi princesa, sólo bésame por favor

**Pairing  
><strong>Sasuke x Sakura

**Rating  
><strong>M

**Advertencias  
><strong>Fic Shota/Loli (quiere decir una relación entre un menor y una menor), escenas un tanto lime y probablemente lemmon. Si no te gusta nada de esto, consideras ofensivo o te da un paro cardiaco por favor abstente de leerlo

**Mi princesa**

**Capitulo 1: Al rescate**

.

No podía apartarle los ojos de encima, ¡Es que era realmente inevitable! Notaba como su cabello me movía a causa del aire que hacía, su cabello pequeño se movía onduladamente mientras los pétalos del mismo color caían a su alrededor, levante un poco la vista para poder verla de frente, ella alzo la mirada hacia el cielo y pude contemplar sus ojos, unos muy bonitos ojos del color de los collares de mi mamá, jade, los llama. Me volví a agachar para cubrirme con los arbustos evitando que me viera, me daba mucha pena tan solo verla, siempre he querido acércame a ella y preguntarle cómo se llama, pero cuando me pongo de pie no puedo si quiera mover mis pies, es porque ella es tan bonita

.

Seguía sentada con sus piernas estiradas, sobre las florecitas de colores, cortaba unas para hacer un pequeño ramo y reía mientras lo miraba, su carita se tornaba un poquito rosa, no sé por qué razón será, pero eso la hace ver mucho más bonita de lo que ya es. Después de pensarlo un poco, me pongo de pie decidido ¡le hablare!

.

Me levanto y acerco hasta quedar a su espalada, ella aun no se daba cuenta de mí, así que aproveche para respirar hondo, tanto que siento que mis cachetes se inflaron y comencé a sentirme mareado, ¡no podía respirar! ¡Aah! ¡Respira! Y Salí corriendo de ahí, nuevamente.

.

Me coloque detrás del árbol más cercano esperando que no me haya visto, pero seguía muy distraída cortando más flores, al parecer no se dio cuenta. Choque mi cabeza con el árbol de coraje, estaba tan cerca y se me olvido como respirar ¡OLVIDE RESPIRAR! Y vuelvo a pegar mi cabeza pero sin medir mi fuerza provocando que el golpe me hiciera daño, todo se movía, no sé porque pero podía ver un pájaro de dos cabezas, raro…

.

Sin evitarlo me tire en el piso y mi mundo seguía moviéndose, me estaba mareando así que decidí cerrar mis ojos para calmarme y respirar, después de un momento comenzaba a sentirme mejor y sobe mi frente con mi mano, me había lastimado fuerte. Aun después de golpearme y mirar el cielo, no podía dejar de pensar en la niña bonita, no sabía ni siquiera como se llamaba, solo la había visto varias veces aquí en el parque

.

Me acuerdo cuando mi hermano me trajo para jugar, entonces el pateo la pelota muy lejos y corrí tras ella llevándome a una parte con muchas flores del parque y ahí la encontré, estaba girando, sobre las florecitas y cantando una canción que no conozco, su vestido se alzaba por arriba de sus rodillas, admito que me sentí nervioso porque nunca había visto a una niña… una tan linda. Me agache para que los arbustos me cubrieran y no me viera, y así comencé a verla por mucho tiempo, era pequeña, más que yo, su cabecita era redondita y sus mejillas siempre tenían un color rosita, eso fue lo que me sorprendió, su cabello era color rosa, y admito que odio el rosa, ¡ese es un color de niñas!, pero en ella se ve bien y sus ojos, como las joyas de mi mamá, jades.

.

**Tonto** – me di un golpe con mi mano en la cabeza, ni siquiera soy capaz de hablarle, me acuesto boca abajo y agito mis pies y manos – **¡tonto, tonto, tonto!** – casi nunca hacia berrinche, pero ahora era necesario – **ni siquiera se como se llama mi princesa…**

_**Princesa**_, así es como siempre le digo, porque parece una princesa de un cuento, es bonita, tierna y amable, y yo quería ser su caballero que la protege de los dragones y los malos, pero soy un cobarde, ni siquiera soy capaz de hablarle

**Oye, ¡eso es mío!** – Escuche su dulce vos – **¡devuélvemelas!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dos niños estaban de pie frente a ella, uno de ellos tenía sus flores mientras la pelirosa se ponía de puntitas para alcanzarlas - **¡dámelas!**

**Oye, tienes muchas ¿Por qué no me regalas unas?** – Dijo divertido al verla saltar sin lograr alcanzarlas – **ten tus feas flores –** y las aventó a su lado

El otro niño aprovecho para empujarla cuando intento recogerlas y ambos se rieron al verla en el piso

Le dolía su parte inferior debido a la caída, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y estuvo a punto de llorar si no fuera porque otro niño, un poco más alto que ellos se puso frente a ella, con ambas manos cerradas en puños, no podía verlo bien ya que le daba la espalda, pero se le hacía familiar

**¡No vuelvan molestar a mi princesa!** – Los amenazo señalándolos con su dedo – **si no, me molestare mucho con ustedes**

Ambos niños volvieron a reírse - **¿tu solo?** – menciono uno de ellos acercándose al pelinegro

.

.

.

No supe como llegue a esta situación, cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba frente a eso dos niños ¡hasta los amenace! Apenas podía mantenerme de pie, pero sentía mis piernas temblar y mi mano también, nunca había hecho esto en mi vida, ¡¿Qué es lo que se supone que debo de hacer ahora? Me puse a recordar los comics de los superhéroes que me regalo mi hermano, pero desafortunadamente yo no tengo súper fuera, ni puedo volar ni me hago invisible. Oh-oh…

.

Pero antes de ponerme más nervioso sentí como mi princesa se ponía de pie y se colocaba detrás de mí recargándose en mi espalada, eso fue lo único que necesite para que ese nerviosismo y miedo se fueran, ahora me sentía mucho más fuerte

**.**

**Espera, ¿acaso tú no eres…?** – uno de ellos tartamudeo mirándome raro

**¡Así es! **– El otro le grito mientras temblaba de miedo – **es un Uchiha, el hermano de...**

**¡aa cierto! –** y salieron corriendo despavoridos, dejándonos solos

.

¿Uchiha? Ya veo, mi hermano es más famoso de lo que creí, es la primera vez que realmente me alegro que sea mi hermano, aunque a veces me caiga mal

**.**

**Amm… m-muchas gracias**

.

Escuche un murmullo, entonces recordé a que se debió todo esto. OH-OH. Totalmente tieso apenas logre darme la vuelta para mirarla, sentí mi cara arder y más aun cuando vi sus hermosos ojos brillando mientras me sonreía ¿AHORA QUE VOY A HACER? Y sin siquiera esperarlo sentí sus manitas agarrar mis hombros ponerse de puntitas y acercarse a mi mejilla para besarla

.

Un beso

.

¡Me beso!

.

¡Mi primer beso!

.

¡Me beso mi princesa!

.

**Oye niño ¿estás bien?** – Me beso mi princesa - **¿me escuchas? **– como en los cuentos -** ¡oye!** – Es tan linda - **¡oye! **

.

.

.

La pequeña se asusto al ver como el otro niño se cayó de espaldas, se desmayo. Lo miro tirado en el piso con una gran sonrisa y su rostro totalmente sonrojado mientras sus ojos le brillaban. Se arrodillo a su lado y lo intento despertar pero por más que agito su pequeño cuerpo no lo pudo despertar

.

.

.

Estoy tan feliz…


	2. Mi primer beso

**Mi princesa**

**Nota de autora:  
><strong>Pff solo una cosa, disculpen la tardanza.

**Summary:  
><strong>Mi nombre es Sasuke, estoy aquí para servirte mi princesa, sólo bésame por favor.

**Pairing  
><strong>Sasuke x Sakura

**Rating  
><strong>M

**Advertencias  
><strong>Fic Shota/Loli (quiere decir una relación entre un menor y una menor), escenas un tanto lime y probablemente lemmon. Si no te gusta nada de esto, consideras ofensivo o te da un paro cardiaco por favor abstente de leerlo

* * *

><p><strong>Mi princesa<strong>

**Capitulo 2: Mi primer beso**

.

Awww que rico huele… incluso más que cuando mi oka-san hace los panquecitos de vainilla que tanto me gustan, me muevo de lado para acomodarme mejor en mi almohada y me doy cuenta de dos cosas, una que no es mi almohada y la otra que es la almohada mas suavecita que he sentido, quizá y es la de mi nii-san ya que la suya es mucho mas suavecita que la mía.

.

Aspiro nuevamente, en verdad no sé que será ese aroma pero me está poniendo loco y me hace sentir raro.

.

**Despierta… oye…**

.

Aaa oka-san no quiero ir a la escuela, es muy temprano, déjame dormir otro rato. Me giro para acurrucarme mejor en esa almohada y hundo mas mi cabeza en esta y me doy cuenta de algo, ¡incluso la almohada tiene ese aroma que me gusto tanto! Aww que sabroso.

.

**O-oye… niño despierta**

**.**

¿Niño? Qué raro, oka-san me dice "cariño" "pequeño" y a veces me dice "Sasukito" es raro este nuevo apodo.

.

**Me haces cosquillas…**

.

Entreabro mis ojos lentamente y la luz me hace cerrarlos otra vez haciéndome cubrirlos con mi mano, aaa porque prendieron la luz, aun es muy temprano waaa. Espera, no recuerdo haberme acostado y tampoco recuerdo haber llegado a mi casa, lo último que recuerdo fue…

.

**T-tu cabello me hace cosquillas…**

.

Lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos jade me dejaron en KO, brillaban con tal intensidad que me deslumbre, sus mejillas estaban rositas y me di cuenta de la situación.

.

.

.

Sus ojos orbes oscuros brillaron al chocar con los jades, sus mejillas al igual que la chica se volvieron rosas y cayó en la cuenta de la situación.

Estaba acostado en su regazo y lo peor aun era que el moverse tanto provocó que su vestido se levantara hasta por arriba de sus muslos mientras él tenía muy hundida su cabeza en sus piernas.

**Tu cabello… me hace cosquillas** – tartamudeó nerviosa con su cabeza un tanto inclinada hacia él para verlo de frente.

.

.

.

**¡Disculpa! **– me disculpé lo más rápido que pude para ponerme de pie pero no me di cuenta de que uno de mis pies lo tenía muy entumido, al levantarme perdí el equilibrio y caí nuevamente, esperé darme un buen golpe en mi cabeza pero caí en algo suave, ¿eran las flores?

.

**Niño, p-pesas m-ucho**

.

¡Caí sobre mi princesa!

.

.

.

**Sasuke ¿Dónde estás? Ya se está haciendo tarde y ya es hora de**… - un joven de cabellos negro grisáceos caminaba despreocupadamente por el parque buscando a su pequeño hermano menor -** … irnos… **- se quedó sin palabras al ver como su hermanito estaba tirado encima de una pequeña de cabello rosa pero su sorpresa fue aun mas grande al notar no solo el sonrojo de ambos si no que la pequeña tenía su vestido levantado dejando a la vista su pequeña ropa interior y sus ojos estaban cristalinos - **¡¿Qué mierdas estas…?**

**.**

.

.

No recuerdo cuando vi a mi hermano tan enojado… parecía que iba a explotar, admito que fue muy divertido verlo así aunque terminó asustándome mucho, comenzó a comportarse muy extraño y a hacerme caras mientras me decía cosas que no lograba comprender del todo "¿Qué putas madres estás haciendo? ¿Qué depravaciones le haces a esa pequeña?" blah blah y mas blah, al final no entendí nada, creo que está comenzando a aprender lenguas extranjeras.

.

Creí que iba a salir castigado por el resto de mi vida y lo peor de todo es que no me daba una idea de por qué, quizá se estaba vengando de esa vez que me comí su chocolate ¡mi hermano es muy vengativo! Espero no sea hereditario…

.

Estaba muy avergonzado porque me gritaba frente a mi princesa pero cuando sentí como su manita sostenía la mía comencé a sentir cosquillas en mi pancita, mi hermano termino de hablar y ella habló para defenderme, había sido un accidente, que yo no la estaba lastimando ¿Cómo podía ocurrírsele eso? ¡Jamás lastimaría a mi linda princesa! Después de una buena plática todo se arregló y mi hermano se relajó, creí que reventaría.

.

Desafortunadamente comenzó a oscurecer y tuve que irme, mi princesa dijo que todavía se iba a esperar un poco y nos tuvimos que separar.

.

**Bueno…** - apenas logré decir –** creo que… me tengo que ir** – en verdad no quería irme.

.

**¿Podre verte mañana? **– me preguntó triste.

.

**¡Por supuesto!** – Le dije con una sonrisa –** claro mi princesa, aquí estaré –** entonces se acerco a mí y besó mi nariz, sentí mi cara arder por eso ¿Cómo podía hacerme sentir tantas cosas? – **siempre estaré para mi princesa.**

.

.

.

**Vaya Sasuke… no puedo creer que mi pequeño hermano este creciendo tan rápido** – comentó Itachi mientras frenaba el auto ante el alto del semáforo – **hasta ya te ganaste una novia** – le dedicó una sonrisa picara.

.

**¡nii-san!** – Gritó totalmente apenado - **¡no es mi novia! **– hiso un puchero – **ella solo… amm solo etto…**

.

**No tienes porque apenarte Sasuke, es algo muy normal **– soltó su mano derecha del volante para alborotar los cabellos azabaches de Sasuke – **si fuera un niño, ahí sí sería extraño.**

.

**¡Oye!** – Se quejó – **pero prométeme que no le dirás a oka-san ni a oto-san…**

**.**

Descuida Sasuke, no diré nada.

.

.

.

ODIO A MI HERMANO. "no diré nada" ¡mentiroso! Justó cuando comenzó la cena a mi hermano se le ocurrió decirle a mi oka-san.

.

**Oka-san, quería comentarte que tu pequeño Sasukito ya tiene novia **– dijo sonriente mientras lo miraba totalmente congelado.

.

**¿Qué?** – Mi oka-san me miró muy sorprendida al igual que oto-san - **¿eso es cierto Sasukito?** – Corrió hacia mí y me abrasó tan pero tan fuerte que me sacó todo el aire –** aww ¡mi hombrecito está creciendo! ¿Cómo se llama la jovencita que cautivo a mi pequeñito?** – no sé si me lo pregunto a mi o a Itachi.

.

**Ya déjalo Mikoto **– comentó sonriente mi oto-san, eso me sorprendió, por lo general mi oto-san siempre está muy serio – **deja que respire al menos y nos explique.**

**.**

Aproveché para tomar aire, creí que me iba a morir - **¡nii-san, te dije que era un secreto!** – le hice un berrinche e incluso unas lagrimitas salieron de mi ojos mientras agitaba mis brazos.

.

**Aww, mi vida ¡es tan mono cuando hace puchero! **– nuevamente me abraso mi oka-san provocando que mi hermano y oto-san se rieran ¿Por qué se burlan de mi sufrimiento? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¿Fue por el chocolate verdad? ¡Pero solo fue uno!

.

**¿Y cómo se llama esa señorita?** – me preguntó oto-san.

.

¿Cómo se llama? ¿Su nombre?

.

Ahh ¡olvide preguntarle su nombre! ¡¿Cómo pude olvidar preguntarle lo más importante a mi princesa?

.

**Olvidé preguntárselo… **- dije triste –** es que mi hermano cuando nos encontró se puso todo raro y comenzó a decirme cosas en otro idioma…**

**.**

**¿Cómo que cosas en otro idioma? –** me preguntó oka-san mirando extraño a Itachi el cual por alguna razón se puso pálido.

.

**Jiji** – rió nervioso – **Sasuke no creo que…**

**.**

**Me dijo cosas como "Que mierda esta haciendo, que imbecilada, estupidez, depravacion" y cosas extrañas – **comenze a comer la sopa frente a mi asta que me asustó mi oka-san

.

**¡Itachi! ¿Cómo pudiste hablar así frente a tu hermano? ¿Qué te he dicho de las malas palabras? Creo que necesitas que te lave esa boquita con jabón y cloro ¿verdad?**

.

¡Justicia! Al fin mi hermano era regañado, aww venganza, dulce y linda venganza, wuahahaha – **cof cof** – me tragué mi sopa accidentalmente, pero no importa ¡me gustó la venganza! Sabe a sopa.

.

.

.

Una pequeña abalanzaba sus piernas adelante y atrás, como el banco era muy alto sus pies quedaban colgando, tenía su mirada perdida en el cielo hasta que sus ojos fueron cubiertos.

.

**¿Quién soy?** – una vocecita muy conocida por ella le dijo al oído.

.

Ella simplemente rio bajito –** eres tu Sasuke-kun.**

**.**

**Ya llegue, Sakura.**

.

.

.

Sakura, ese era el nombre de mi princesa, hasta su nombre era bonito, como las florecitas que caen de los arboles. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la primera vez que nos encontramos, todos los días nos veníamos a ver en el parque, unas ocasiones mi onii-san no quería traerme según porque no tenía tiempo ¡prefería quedarse encerrado viendo sus revistas raras que traerme al parque! Que flojo podía resultar mi hermano.

.

Me senté a su lado y ella recargó su cabecita en mi hombro, sentí mis mejillas arder un poquito, a pesar de conocernos más admito que aun me hace sentir extraño.

.

**Oye Sasuke-kun…** - me preguntó después de un rato de no decir nada, su vos se escuchaba ¿triste? –** quería decirte algo malo…**

**.**

**¿Qué paso mi princesa?** – ya estaba acostumbrada a que la llamara de esta forma, me separe un poco de ella para verla de frente, sus ojos estaban tristes - **¿Qué sucede? No me digas ¿alguien te lastimo?** – sostuve su carita con mis manos.

.

**No Sasuke-kun, no es eso** – bajó la mirada –** es que mis vacaciones ya van a terminar y ya no podre venir a verte otra vez **– sus hermosos ojos verdes se humedecieron haciendo que mi corazón me doliera –** vivo muy lejos Sasuke-kun, creo que no podre verte otra vez, además, mi papá se ha molestado mucho conmigo y no quiere que vuelva a venir – **me abrasó muy fuerte – **no quiero separarme de ti.**

**.**

Yo la abracé igual de fuerte – **no nos vamos a separar, yo seguiré contigo mi princesa, siempre lo estaré, le diré a mi hermano que me lleve a tu escuela, así podré verte todos los días, o si no que le des la dirección de tu casa e iré a visitarte ** – le sonreí mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas que caían lentamente de sus brillantes ojos – **estaré ahí para ti Sakura.**

.

Me separé de ella y sostuve mis manos sobre las de ella, acariciando ligeramente sus piernas con mis dedos, nos quedamos viendo frente a frente, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas, tanto como las mías lo pude sentir, entonces me acerqué dudoso a ella y choque mi frente con la de ella.

.

**Siempre me dices princesa…** - me susurró nerviosa – **y ¿tú que eres?**

**.**

Me puse a pensar –** mi nombre es Sasuke… y estoy aquí sólo para servirte mi princesa – **acaricie su naricita con la mía provocándonos a los dos cosquillas – **solo… bésame por favor** – me atreví a decirlo.

.

Había visto eso en muchas películas, en la tele e incluso en la calle, los besos que se daban los adultos eran muy diferentes a los que me daba Sakura, siempre me pregunté como sería besarme con ella de esa forma, por eso lo hice.

.

Choqué mis labios con los de ella y con mi lengua acaricie los suyos, la sentí temblar ante eso y creí que había hecho algo mal, iba a separarme cuando ella comenzó a hacerme lo mismo, mi cuerpo se tensó al sentir su lengua acariciar la mía y cerré mis ojos para disfrutar de esa nueva experiencia para nosotros, nuestras lenguas se tocaban una a la otra, era muy raro pero admito que nos gustaba.

.

Cuando comencé a sentir que no podía respirar me separe de ella y ambos respirábamos agitados, su mirada estaba baja al igual que la mía, sus mejillas tanto como las mías estaban demasiado rojas, nunca la había visto tan apenada, ni yo me sentía tan avergonzado, no podíamos vernos, era algo vergonzoso.

.

**Eso… **- ella habló primero – **eso fue… ¿un beso?** – me preguntó mientras jugaba tímida con sus dedos.

.

**Pues… -** logré decir después de un rato –** yo creo que… si **– volteé mi mirada hacia el cielo cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando – **p-perdón Sakura… lo había visto en la televisión y… y creí que era normal** – mis ojos se pusieron húmedos, me sentía mal por lo que había hecho – **no quería hacerte sentir incomoda ni nada por el estilo** – bajé mi rostro avergonzado y sentí mis lagrimas resbalar –** perdóname Sakura – **cerré mis ojos totalmente arrepentido, le había faltado al respeto.

.

.

.

Sus lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas aunque el intentaba cubrirlas con los mechones de su cabello, pero entonces la pelirrosa lo tomó con ambas manos por su rostro y lo hiso levantarlo para mirarla, sus orbes oscuros estaban húmedos y brillantes por las lagrimas, tímidamente se acerco a él y besó sus labios otra vez, solo que ahora más lento, se separó y observó como el moreno la miraba estupefacto.

.

**De hecho… me gustó mucho Sasuke-kun** – murmuró tímidamente con una sonrisa aunque desviando su mirada por la pena – **espero… podamos hacerlo más seguido.**

**.**

.

.

¿Le había gustado? Mi nuestro primer beso oficial, LE HABÍA GUSTADO A MI PRINCESA, me limpié las lagrimas de mis ojos y sonreí totalmente alegre y triunfante para abrasarla, nos abrasamos tan fuerte que nos fuimos de lado y caímos del banco para terminar tendidos en el pasto, yo sobre ella nuevamente.

.

**Te quiero mucho Sasuke-kun… **- me dijo para volverme a besar y abrasarme – **mucho, mucho.**

.

**Yo también te quiero, Sakura.**

.

.

.

**¿QUÉ?** – preguntó histérico el morocho - **¿Cómo que la escuela de Sakura está muy lejos y no podre ir a verla? Y ¿Cómo que es una escuela peligrosa?**

**.**

.

.

¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¡tonta justicia divina! Juro no comerme otro chocolate en mi vida T.T

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Enserio les pido una disculpa por la INCREIBLE tardanza, y disculpen el ultimo emoticón, no pude resistirlo.

.

Ya me concentrare mas en continuar más rápido este fic, prometo que no quedara olvidado, por eso pido nuevamente disculpa, espero lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
